


Five Times Wendy Denied It and One Time She Didn’t

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5 plus 1, F/M, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy talks to her friends about her feelings for a certain boy.





	Five Times Wendy Denied It and One Time She Didn’t

1) Robbie

The redhead walked through the graveyard anxiously. Even more so than one would think when walking through a graveyard. The 15 year old girl wore a black suit complete with tie. Clutched in her hand was a bouquet of roses.

“Wendy!” shouted out a voice she didn’t want to hear. Wendy turned to see her ex boyfriend, Robbie rushing toward her. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. Sadly, the stupid boy didn’t recognize the look of anger on her face. “I knew would came back, I knew it. And you brought me flowers.” Robbie went into a hug but Wendy pushed her ex away.

“Dude, I’m visiting my mother’s grave. I’m here with flowers for my mother’s grave. I’m dressed in black because I’m seeing my mother’s grave.” Wendy turned without looking back at Robbie. She found her mother’s gravestone. She kneeled, laying the roses across the grave.

She felt Robbie’s presence behind her. “Could I ask you a question?” the teenage boy asked.

Wendy inhaled. “Well, you couldn’t make it anymore awkward than it is now.”

“Is Dipper a better kisser than me?”

“Um what?”

“Oh God he is!” Robbie sunk to his knees, hands and his face. “I’m a worst boyfriend than a twelve year old.”

“Do you think that me and Dipper are dating?”

Robbie looked up, red from embarrassment.

“Nevermind, you’ve found a way to make things even more awkward.”

2) Tambry

Wendy greeted her friend for lunch. It was one of those places with outside sitting.

“You’ll never guess what happened yesterday. So, I’m visiting my mom’s grave and he’s all like ‘Wendy please take me back, da da da, thanks for the flowers’. Like the hell.”

Although Tambry didn’t look up from her phone, she nodded in agreement. “Learn to read the room dude.”

“That’s wasn’t even the weirdest part. He actual thought me and Dipper were dating.”  
Tambry did look up at this, with a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t you though.”

Wendy blinked. “Come again?”

“We guys spend nearly all your time out. You watch movies together. You practically live at each others houses.”

“Because we’re friends!”

“You laugh at all his jokes.”

“He’s a funny guy.”

“Plus you talk about him in your ‘I think he’s cute voice.’”

“First of all, I don’t talk about Dipper in my ‘I think he’s cute voice.’ Second of all, I don’t have a ‘I think he’s cute voice.’”

Tambry put down her phone and cleared her voice. She clasped her hands together as her eyes went wide. “Oh my Gawd Tambry! You’ll never guess what Dipper did today at the shack. He hooked a twenty dollars bill to a fishing hook and had Stan chase it around all day. He’s like so smart and funny.” Tambry turned to her friend smugly when she was finished. 

“Well he is funny,” Wendy pouted.

“Face it Corduroy, you got it bad.”

3) Lee

Wendy was deep in thought when her friend approached. “Wendy we need to talk about you and Dipper dating.”

“Oh for the love of, we are not dating!”

“Look, you already broke the friend code with Robbie and now you’re breaking it with Dr. Funtimes!”

“What the heck is the friend code?”

“When you have a group of friends, you don’t date one because if the two break up the others friends have to pick one to hang with. And we already lost Robbie and I don’t want to lose Dr. Funtimes.”

“I didn’t get custody of you in a divorce, you can hang out with Robbie if you want.”

4) Thompson

“Penny for your thoughts?” Wendy looked up and saw Thompson standing above her. She was laying her head against the counter.

“Come to talk to me about my ‘boyfriend.’”

“I never said that Dipper was your boyfriend.”

“But you think I’m in to him, right?”

Thompson made a nervous groan.

“Dude, I’m like three years older than him.”

“Wasn’t the guy with the tattoos like five years older than you.”

“That was different!”

“Look Wendy, the guys you date tend to be a little unpredictable, exciting and even a bit dangerous.” Wendy didn’t say anything, but from the look on her face, Thompson could tell that Wendy did appreciate the analysis of her past boyfriends. Thompson pressed on regardless. “And this summer you’ve been going on these crazy monster hunting adventures that are unpredictable, exciting and even a bit dangerous.”

Wendy’s brow furrowed. Where was he going with this? “And…”

“And what guy broke your dull boring small town life with these unpredictable, exciting and dangerous missions?”

The pieces clinked inside Wendy’s head. Wendy let out a large groan.

“I don’t have a crush on Dipper Pines,” Wendy lied to herself.

5) Manly Dan

“Wendy, what’s wrong? You’ve barely touched your venison.” The teenage age girl was poking her meat around the plate, while her brothers were wolving there’s down with augusto.

“Guess I’m not hungry,” she replied.

“Must be guy trouble,” said Marcus, the elder of Wendy’s brothers. Kevin and Gus sneakered.

“Hey, Wendy let’s go chat in the hunting room.” Wendy sighed and silently followed her father. Wendy thumped down onto a footstool while her father sat in a chair that he barely fit into.

Wendy could feel her father’s eye on her. “You’ve been spending a lot of…”

“A lot of time with Dipper Pines. He’s just a friend! Why is everyone reading so much into this?”

“Wendy, I’m your father and I’ve known you literally since the moment you were born. And you’re not as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are. But one thing got me beat. He likes you. You like him. Why are you beating yourself up instead of going after him.”

Wendy gave a resigned sigh. “I’m too old for…”

“Whatever happened to age is just a number dad?”

Putting her head in her hands. “Why does everyone always brings up the Guy with the Tattoos.” She than gave her dad a wry look. “And since when have you cared about my love life?”

“Since he became a cheater,” came Kevin’s voice.

“Excuse me?” Wendy looked back between her brothers and her guilty looking father.

“We had a bet to see when you’d start dating scrawny, and Dad is breaking the rules getting you to go after him now.” Keven said.

Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose. “I hate you all so much right now.”

1) Dipper

“So, you did like me back during the first summer,” Dipper asked.

“Yeah, by August I was head over heels for you,” Wendy said in a playful tone.

“And I’m just finding about this now because..?”

“Because unlike some people I could mention, I have a brilliant poker face.”

“I mean, why didn’t you tell me.”

“Well, I had already turned you down and I was afraid of giving you mixed signals and you were starting to hang around with Pacifica…”  
“I almost forgot. Mabel really tried hard to set me up with her,” Dipper laughed at old memories.

“It all worked out in the end.” Wendy hugged her husband.


End file.
